Marshall's Hoenn Journey
by kreacher23
Summary: Join as Marshall sets off into the Land of Hoenn with his Pokemon and friends. Sorry i really suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! This is my first ever fanfic so dont be too hard on me. Thanks for reading. Please Review!**

**Discaimer: I do not own Pokemon...sadly :(**

**############################################**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"MARSHALL! GET UP BEFORE YOUR LATE", his mother called out ffrom behind the closed door. "ITS ALREADY 7:16! GET UP!"

"Im up", the teen cried out groggily. The raven haired boy swung his legs out of the orange and black bed onto the carpeted floor. He checked his pokeball clock which read 7:18AM now. "Better get ready", he said quietly to himself.

He made his way to the en suite bathroom to get ready for his big day. All the while he couldnt stop thinking about the adventure that lays ahead for him.

He reappered from his bathroom fresh from the shower and his teeth sparkling clean. He had his trainers outfit already on which consisted of a pair of khaki shorts, a plain orange shirt and maching orange and grey shoes. He made his way over to the pre-packaged backpack he had filled for his way to the labortory just in case anything happens. He'd be ready. He slipped on the pack and made his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning", he called out to his mom who was standing over the stove making some pancakes.

"Good morning Snorlax", she returned the greeting back as she set down a plate of pancakes. "You better hurry in case Prof. Birch runs out of pokemon to give up. I heard some other trainers were gonna be starting today too."

Hearing this, Marshall practically scarfed down his food in record time. When he was finished he rushed out the door promising to be back soon.

Walking towards the Prof. Birch's lab, which sat on the edge of LittleRoot town, he began thinking again about the adventure that he was starting at this moment. Today was the day he was gonna be a real Pokemon trainer. He was making his way to Prof. Birch's to recieve his starter pokemon and be off on journey of a lifetime. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the blue steel doors that lead into the lab.

The metal doors slide open to reveal somethng that looked nothing like what he thought a laboratory would look like. Inside the building was practically a jungle. There was large trees everywhere with vines peeking out of the canopy and low-lying bushes that were clinging to the ground. It was the biggest greenhouse he'd ever set his eyes on. While he looked around in bewilderment he didnt notice the footsteps coming towards him.

"Ah Marshall, you made it", said the slightly taller man with brown hair that matched his bushy brown beard. "Im Prof. Birch, as you probably know. It has come to my attention that you would like to begin your journey across the Hoenn region."

"Ya, i've been dreaming of this day since i can remember!", he said looking up with excitment in his eyes.

"Well then follow me", the older man said turning his heels and walking deeper into jungle that was his lab. "Try and keep up. Wouldnt wanna get lost in here", he mumbled the last part under his breath.

We continued to walk in silence until we reached a clearing in the middle of the greenery. "MARSHALL, OVER HERE", yelled out a voice he immediatly recognized. He turned towards the voice to see two groups of people. Both contained only two people. One group consisted of his two best friends Raine and Nellie. Raine, whos was a little shorter than Marshall, was standing waving at the other teen. His black curly hair was blowing slightly from the wind.

Marshall smiled and waved back then promptly looked at the other group. "Oh Arceus",he said in his head as he realized who the other teens were. They were probably the two people he absolutly loathed. They stood a good distance away from his friends. The two raven haired males saw him and glared in his direction. They were Mark and Louie. He returned the glare then moved his attention back to his friends. He broke out in a jog to get them faster.

"Marshall! So glad you made it!", the only female in the room, Nellie, said with a hug. "We were worried you wouldnt come."

"He's not that late Nellie", Raine joined in the conversation. "Anyways Prof. Birch is about to talk", he said promptly ending the talk.

Birch made his way to the center of the clearing. "Gather around everyone!", he yelled beckoning the teens towards him. The five of them made their way to the center aswell. "This year happened to be the Professor Summit which is a meeting of all the regional Professors from the 4 other regions. At the meeting, we all came up with a new way of determining if a trainer should even be a trainer and their partner Pokemon. Before I give an in depth explination, well", he said reaching into his labcoat pocket and pulled out a remote. "Ive been waiting to do this" he said as he pressed the button.

The whole forest began to shake. There was screaming coming from the panicked teens while Prof. Birch stood there with a grin. Suddenly the whole jungle descended down except from a small fraction that stayed there shaking. When the falling jungle disappeared completely, five other landscapes took its spot. One part was a full lake with a small island in the middle, another was a small volcano surrounded by boulders, then next to the volcano was a frozen wasteland with a snow capped hill in it, then trees that rose taller than the jungle trees popped up in the next fraction, and next to that was something that looking like a field with few trees. The shaking stopped as all the different landscapes filled the space. The five teens looked around mesmerized by what just happened and the beautiful scenery that was in front of them

"Wonderful, isn't it", Prof. Birch said simpily.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY! I finished the 2nd chapter. First off, I'd like to thank Alphinia for being my first reviewer. I also hope I took all you constructive critisism to heart. I tried to make this chapter a little intense and hopefully longer than the last one. Dont be afraid to review! Without futher adu...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon and the 2nd Hunger Games book where the setting of this chapter was inspired from.**

**Chapter 2: Life, Death, or Pokemon (Part 1)**

"So now that I have your attention, I'd like to explain how you will choose your starter Pokemon. The jungle that once filled this lab has been split into six different segments: The Jungle, The Forest, The Island, The Volcano, The Plains, and The Tundra", the Prof. said pointing to each segment respectivly. "In each differ segment there are many different Pokemon. Each Pokemon here are part of a three tiered evolution family. You only get one Pokeball so use it wisely. You have all the Pokemon in any segment to choose from," he grinned. "Of course there is a_ catch_".

"What do you mean _catch", _Louie blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Well if you gave him a chance to tell us, maybe we'd know", Raine retorted that earned a snicker or two from Nellie and Marshall and a less than intimidating glare from Louie.

"Ahmmm", Birch pretended to clear his throat to clear the tension. "As I was saying, there is a catch. Actually several. First, whoever reaches the center clearing, which is where we are now, last will not be able to become a trainer untill six months from now. Whoever that person may be will have to take this test another time when the come back in half a year".

"How is that fair!", Mark yelled out. Even though Marshall would hate to admit it, he agreed with him. "Why would we have to try again if we already completed it the first time!?"

"Because to be a great trainer or coordinator, speed is key to anything", Birch snapped. "Anywho, the second catch: The Pokemon here will not harm you if you dont have a Pokemon with you. So once you catch your starter the wild Pokemon will sense that and will not hesitate to attack you. This is where you starter comes in. You will need to use teamwork to get back to the clearing unharmed and not last. Also I will be giving you each a flare gun to use only if you're being attacked and your starter has fainted. In that case, either myself or one of my aides will come to your rescue. But if you have to be saved, you will be the one to lose their chance to be a trainer. So here you go", he said as he passed us each a flare gun and a single Pokeball. "Oh, and another little piece of advice: 'Try not to die'", he said with grin. "You may begin", and with those words, the five other hopefuls looked at each ther then shot off in different directions.

"_Maybe I should try the Jungle. No thats stupid. I need to go somewhere open. That leaves Tundra or Plains. Not the Tundra...Might as well check the Plains", _ Marshall thought to himself as he checked to where the other teens went. Raine went to the Jungle, Nellie headed off to the lake surrounded Island, while Mark headed to the Volcano and Louie went to the Tundra. "_Hmm that makes sense. Mark always was a hot head", _Marshall laughed inwardly at what he just thought.

"Ok so I should check the bushes for Pokemon", he said to himself. He started rustling the bushes only to have have two or three Pichus to rush out.

"Those are so cliche." He countinued shaking the bushes with only revealed Nidorans and Igglybuffs. "_Maybe I chose the wrong part to find a partner", _he thought to himself.

He was about to turn on his heels, until he saw a light blue Pokemon with black colored hind legs with yellow eyes and an yellow star-like tail.

_"SHIIIIINXX", _the little Pokemon cried out. It stood there mesmerized at the raven haired teen.

"YES! I knew I'd find something in this meadow!", Marshall said excitedly as he got his Pokeball out. "Get that Shinx!", he exclaimed as he released capsule-like object towards the Electric type. As the ball was closing in, suddenly a pink blur raced out of the bushes.

Nellie raced her way towards the part of the lab that held The Island and its lake. "This should be easy. I mean how many dangerous water-types could there be", she said to herself as she made her way across the mud that surrounded the blue water. "Now if I remember, Mudkips like to make nests in the mud that surrounds clean water. But there's no nests anywhere", Nellie said as she recalled her Pokemon Habitats class. "Oooh, theres some tracks", she squealed as she started to follow the prints. "These are definitley amphibian or reptilian. Only way to find out". She continued to follow the tracks until almost halfway around the lake, there was a rippling in the water's surface. The creature made its way to the water's edge. When the head finally surface, Nellie realized it was a Totodile.

"Hi there little guy. How are you doing", she squatted down as the water-type made its way towards her. The Totodile stopped just three steps away from the 15 year old girl. The Big Jaw Pokemon looked her up and down before he gave a sniff out of total curiousity. Nellie saw this as a huge step. She started to baby talk it while reaching for the Pokeball that she kept in her pocket. When she grabbed the minuscule version she immediately brought it behind her back. She clicked the center button and the ball tripled in size.

"Toto", the Totodile said as he started nudging the girl. Nellie decided this would be her best shot, but before she could even have ball out of her hands, the Water type chomped its teeth into her arm. It did hurt as much as she thought it would but she still gave yelp when it bite her and stayed attached to her arm. The bite wasnt necessarily painful. It didnt break the skin and she wasnt bleeding but it still hurt.

"Please let go", Nellie said sweetly trying to get the Pokemon to release its bite. The brown haired teen tried to shake the grip loose, but with each movement the bite tightened. Then, without warning, the Totodile broke out into a sprint towards the water."No! Stop", the brunette shrieked as she was dragged on her belly behind the Water type.

She felt the cool water spalsh in her face but then was brought under the surface by the the grip that still held on tight. She tried to wiggle out once more, but to know avail. She felt her lungs burning from the lack of air.

"_This is it. This how I die", _she thought to herself closing her eyes. She felt a sharp tug which made her open her eyes. The once sparkling blue water was now black and inky. The Totodile released its deathgrip and swam out trying to find an exit from the blinding ink. Nellie immediatley started to swim towards the surface, but was still confused by the darkness. She didnt know which way was up or down. She still kept swimming. Her lungs burned just as much as her eyes did. She needed air, but she knew she wasnt even close to the surface.

Then, everything went dark. Not like the darkness that filled the water. This was a much more saddening darkings. She felt cold and lonely. She was still aware she was still in the water but she couldnt move. She felt...dead.

"_Seaaaa_", cried a voice before she felt a tug. She was moving, bust still couldnt open her eyes. "_Sea, Sea, Sea", _the voice panted as it struggled to pull Nellie's weight_. "Sea, sea, sea"._

Raine stood in the middle of the clearing with his Pokeball in hand. He had already completed the test and was the only person here.

"Seedot, come on out", Raine said releasing the little acorn like Pokemon. "How about we take a little nap. This might take a while", he laid on his back while the Grass type took a seat next to its trainer. "Hope they're OK".

"Get back here you stupid Magby!", Mark yelled as he chased the baby fire type. "Fine! Have it your way!", the raven huffed as he picked up a rock and chucked it at the Live Coal Pokemon. It hit its mark which was the back of its head. The Magby rubbed its head, turned around to show the fire in its eyes that sent a shiver down Mark's spine. Seeing the effect it had on the human it puffed out a thick smoke and walked off".

"Pathetic", the teen said to himself as he turned a heel and headed of in seach of another Pokemon.

He reached the base of The Volcano, which very rocky and rough. "Hmm maybe theres some Rock types here", he said as he kicked a large rock. When the rock stopped rolling it immediatly sprang to life.

"_Geo, Geodude_", the menacing looking Pokemon yelled in a rage as he advanced towards the teen.

Without missing a beat, Mark threw the Pokeball at the Geodude, which got sucked into the capsule. It fell to the ground and started shaking slow. One. Two. Three. Ding. The shaking stopped and he picked up the Pokeball.

"Excell-",

"_MAGBYYYYY", _roared the same Magby from before shooting an Ember attack towards the teen.

"AHHHH!", the raven's shout rang through out the lab and even caused the Pidgey's and Starley's to fly away from their nests. He clutched his left leg that was left scorched from the fire attack. He was about to scream in agony again until the Magby walked towards him and spit a noxious smog that made him promptly pass out.

"_Maaaagbbyyy", _fire type chuckled as he dragged Mark by his collar up the Volcano to the summit. The Magby had some trouble dragging the boy through the rocky terrain. Somehow it managed to make the top of the active volcano. It stood at the edge of crater looking down into the boiling magma. The Fire type chuckled spitefully as he pushed the teen closer and closer to the edge.

Finally, due to the intense heat around him, Mark woke up. The Magby saw this and gave a hard push that sent the raven over the edge. Mark took a sharp intake of air as he clung for dear life to a chuck of rock on the side of the hole.

"HELPPPP", he yelled out in desperation. He knew no one would help. He was the only stupid one who chose the Volcano. "_I should have chosen The Plains like that weakling Marshall", _he thought to himself spitting out the name of his enemy_. "Atleast he'll still be alive after this". _He looked down in despair at the super heated magma, a tear rolling down his eye. "Help", he said quietly. "Help".


End file.
